


The Witcher is with me

by dat_carovieh



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh
Summary: Geralt isn't interested in the woman who currently tries to get into his pants.Good thing Jaskier is there to help him get away and is very successful to get into Geralt's pants.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 135





	The Witcher is with me

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this fic back in June and for some reason never got around to actually post it, so here it is.

It was not that Geralt was prude or didn’t enjoy sex. He did in fact enjoy it a lot. There was a reason he had spent lots of coin in brothels in his life, it was fun. Especially when he managed to leave his partner satisfied as well. Only sometimes, he didn’t feel having sex, be it that he was to exhausted from a hunt, the potential partner didn’t interest him or he simply wasn’t in the mood.

Right now it was mainly that the woman, nearly sitting in his lap was not really his type. He couldn’t pinpoint what it was. He usually was interested in women like her, just now he felt the strong urge to back away from her. But she didn’t leave him alone.

In some villages people barely dared to look at him, the monster hunter who was more monster than human himself, the mutant. But not here, he had barely sat down as she had thrown herself at him. Asking if the rumors were true, about how the mutagenes affected his cock. He had decided not to give her a clear answer. The honest answer would have been, yes, but he assumed that would make her even more insistent in trying to get her hands on his cock.

He glanced up to Jaskier, who was not entirely innocent in the upcoming of these rumours. Shortly after he had seen Geralt naked for the first time, he shortly after had presented Geralt with a song about how blessed Witchers were. Geralt had of course voiced his disapproval but like always, Jaskier had not cared. It was not, like Geralt had never taken advantage of the rumour and he did not leave anyone disappointed. Just right now, he was not interested.

“Oh come on, don’t you want to show me that famous Witcher stamina?” she said and placed her hand on his thigh. Geralt swatted her hand away and growled.

“No I don’t!” He inched away from her and frowned.

“The bard never mentioned you to be prude,” she said and slid closer to him. She had her upper body turned to him and his huge breasts were pressed to his chest. While staring into his eyes, she placed her hand on Geralt’s crotch. The Witcher froze for a moment, not sure about how to deal with that until his face suddenly was full of colourful clothes, brown short hair and Jaskier’s smell. He hadn’t even noticed until Jaskier had suddenly dropped into his lap. A little startled he jerked back but out of instinct he had wrapped his arms around the bards waist. Jaskier turned his face to Geralt’s unwanted company and glared at her.

“Hands off,” he growled. She had pulled away her hand but didn’t seem to actually want to give up yet.

“You two are together?” she asked, raising an eyebrow, apparently not believing them. Probably because Geralt looked pretty surprised by the sudden appearance of a bard in his lap. Jaskier slung an arm around Geralt’s shoulder and pressed his cheek against Geralt.

“Yes we are,” Geralt said and ran his hand through Jaskier’s hair. It was really soft. Apparently Jaskier had decided to give his argument a little more weight because in the next moment his lips were pressed onto Geralt’s and Geralt had not been prepared for the sudden burst of emotions he felt. His eyes had closed without him thinking about it. Behind his closed lids he saw stars and heat was racing through his body. Without him consciously deciding to do that his hand had tangled up in the soft hair so he could hold the bard even closer. Somewhere in the back of his mind the thought that this should not be happening formed, that this was not right and that he should not enjoy it that much, but he did and he couldn’t stop, especially as he felt a soft tongue lick over his lips and parted them to allow it into his mouth. Jaskier’s hands were firmly planted on the sides of his head. They really should not do that right now, he should not enjoy this as much as he did. They were best friends, nothing else. He clenched his fist in Jaskier’s hair and pulled out of the kiss. Jaskier looked at him, out of breath, flushed cheeks, lips slightly parted and hair dishevelled. The blue eyes were outright glowing. Fucking hell, he thought and pulled him in again, Jaskier seemed to be just too happy about this, leaning into him even more and holding on to his shoulders.

“Take me upstairs,” he said between kisses as he placed his legs on both sides of Geralt’s thighs. He placed his hands under Jaskier’s butt as he got up, to make sure Jaskier would not fall down. Immediately the bard slung his legs around Geralt’s hips. He didn’t pay attention to the woman anymore and had no idea if she had left or not, he didn’t care. He pulled his lips away from Jaskier, because like that he could not see where he walked. Jaskier didn’t lose any time and just sank his teeth into Geralt’s neck, he really had to pull himself together not to moan, while they were still in the very full tavern, already acting very inappropriate. With quick steps he walked over to the stairs. He clearly felt Jaskier’s already hard prick pressed against his abdomen and he was sure, Jaskier felt his against his ass. Jaskier clearly had less reservations against acting inappropriate and was rutting against Geralt.

The Witcher was relieved, when he finally closed the door of their room behind them and they were alone. He sat Jaskier down to the floor and crowded him against the door. Jaskier grinned at him.

“You clearly didn’t want to take her to bed, but I seem to be fine?” he asked. Geralt planted his hands against the door next to Jaskier’s head and leaned close enough for their noses nearly to touch. He did not want to think about it too much right now. Really didn’t want to think about anything he was feeling at that moment.

“If you want to,” Geralt growled.

“Oh fucking yes please,” Jaskier answered and closed the distance between them. Geralt hauled Jaskier up again and carried him over to the bed. Jaskier held on to him, giggling as Geralt lowered both of them onto the bed. Jaskier immediately wrapped his legs around Geralt and pulled him close between his legs.

“Oh Fuck,” Geralt breathed and closed his eyes as he felt Jaskier’s hard cock press against his own. He wanted to get his hands on the bard and he wanted it now. Impatiently he pushed off the colourful doublet and pushed his hands under the loose shirt. He traced through the thick hair covering Jaskier’s belly, up over his chest until reaching his neck. Jaskier arched into his touch with a moan. He didn’t lose much time with it, pulling the shirt over Jaskier’s head and immediately moving his hands down to unlace Jaskier’s breeches. He pulled them down a bit, freeing his cock, which were now lying against Jaskier’s stomach. He had seen the bard naked before but it was so different now, he was looking so beautiful, looking at Geralt with big eyes, his hands clutched in the sheets, constantly moaning. Geralt bent down over Jaskier again and started to lick and bite along his chest. Jaskier tangled his fingers in Geralt’s hair. The Witcher smiled at Jaskier’s reaction and moved to bite one nipple. In response Jaskier tugged his hair and moaned loud enough, their neighbour probably could hear them.

“Oh gods, Geralt, please do that again,” he begged. Geralt smiled and moved to the other side so he could tease the other nipple with his teeth. He felt Jaskier’s hips wiggling, arching up trying to find some pressure, but he didn’t want to give it to him now. Just moved further down, listening to Jaskier’s fast breathing and heartbeat. He lightly tugged on the hair of his lower abdomen. Deliberately he avoided touching his dick and instead liked and bit over the insides of Jaskier’s thighs.

“Geralt please,” Jaskier whined. Geralt looked up with a grin.

“What is it?” he asked innocently.

“Just touch me, please.” Geralt looked at his hands on Jaskier’s thighs.

“What do you mean? I am touching you

“My fucking cock, you absolute asshole,” Jaskier growled. Geralt chuckled and bent down again, gently moving his lips over the tip of Jaskier’s cock.

“Ohhh gods,” Jaskier moaned and pressed his hips up.

“Oh, the gods have nothing to do with this,” Geralt teased.

“Fucking hell, shut up,” Jaskier complained and finally Geralt opened his mouth and sank deep down, pushing him deep against his throat. He felt Jaskier’s hands fidgeting in his hair and seemed to not be sure if he should push him down or pull his hair. And Geralt couldn’t tell, what turned him on more. With one hand he held himself up and with the other he unlaced his breeches while he intently sucked on Jaskier’s cock, his eyes closed. The smell in his nose was the smell of Jaskier he was used to but much stronger and he couldn’t get enough of this. He dove deep down, burying his nose in the hair surrounding the cock. With a deep breath he inhaled the scent. The taste drove him wild, he just wanted more and more, completely sinking into it.

He closed his hand around his own dick in a firm grip. He was already close just from having Jaskier under him, moaning and tasting him on his tongue. It only took him a couple more strokes to come over his hand. He moaned around Jaskier’s cock and the vibration seemed to do something to Jaskier, he was loudly moaning and whining.

“Geralt, I’m… I’m” he tried to warn him but Geralt just swallowed him down again and let him come deep down his throat.

Geralt looked up and realized, exhausted, post orgasmic Jaskier was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. Jaskier lifted up his arms to Geralt.

“Come here please,” he requested and Geralt lied down next to him, pulling Jaskier into his arms. The bard happily nuzzled up against him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know when I upload more, support me or just want to chat, you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LupisLiontooth) and [Tumblr](https://dat-carovieh.tumblr.com/) for Witcher Shenanigans and Fic updates.


End file.
